stelladndfandomcom-20200214-history
Needle
Needle in Hay is a Tabaxi Monk, he began travelling with the group - Hixan & Co to experience the life of an adventurer Description Appearance Needle is a Tabaxi with dark brown, short fur that covers his entire body. He has a red prominent pirate headband on his head and exotic dark clothes. On his hips, he has 6 flasks full of rum. He is almost always doing some acrobatics and has a smile on his face. Personality Needle loves new experiences and when he has chances to, he will take them to experience anything new that he finds interesting. He is a really nice person and doesn't insult people but he prideful of his combat prowess. Biography Background Needle grew up with his dad in Empetria, in a livable and small house. His dad who's name is Straw in Hay, grew up on the streets and taught himself The Way of the Drunken Master copying the moves of a drunk fighter he saw. He defined and strengthened this moves throughout his life and then taught them to Needle. Needle still lives with his dad but loves to experience things so it's not uncommon for him to be gone from home for several days. Beginning of the campaign Arc II Session 13 Needle isn't yet introduced as Needle but is seen fighting in Magpie's fight club where he defeats a goblin. In the fight club, he quickly became the champion of the day with a score of 5-0 where he gained 80 gold but spent most of that on rum. Session 14 After everyone evacuates from the fight club and Hixan & Co quickly try to get away with Hixan's body Needle finds a great liking and immense interest in this exotic group of adventurers. He asks if he can accompany them and they agree in a hurry. When he sees the passion of Hixan's party mates trying to revive him, he decides to definitely stay with them, for at least a little while. This is the first time Needle exits Empetria. Session 15 Needle is saddened when he runs out of all of his fuel - his Rum. As soon as he gets the chance to, he buys some rum. He is interested by Toadstool's look but doesn't ask. He especially likes that she is an author. Needle became bored that the team isn't doing, what he imagined to be epic adventuring and fighting monsters, yet preparing for the magic theatre did amuse him a bit. Because of that, he tries to look around Regalis for something fun to do but is saddened when he doesn't find anything to do. He is happy that Koin accompanies him though. Session 16 Needle loves going to Toadstool's library and reading some books. He is saddened when he couldn't help with advertising due to him dropping the sign. He finds a new passion in himself, which is true to his nature of finding new things to do - he likes performing. Needle is immensely relieved when everyone finally find the twin. Relationships Giastorm Needle deduces that Giastorm is the leader of Hixan & Co. He likes that Giastorm doesn't deny any ideas and accepts all idea anyone has. He sees Giastorm as a friendly person with small flaws - Someone fit to wield. Samson He likes Samson's creativity and the fact that he was trying to come up with ideas. He thinks Samson is a friendly and nice person. Toadstool Toadstool interests Needle very much with her personality and her race. He likes that she is a writer and that she has her own library. He is very interested in her knowledge and. Koin Needle thinks Koin is pretty cool-headed and nice. Him giving him drinking and also giving him company was nice of him. Needle sees Koin as a much more charismatic person. Character information Goals Experience anything new and live life to the fullest. Right now - assist Hixan & Co with whatever mission they have. Notable items Current items *6 flasks of Rum (3 carved with "Cat Milk" on them, 3 with "Catnip") *Red Pirate headcloth *Books *"So long and thanks for all the ail!" *"Wish it, want it, screw it" *"The tale of the Spider King" *A guidebook from his dad Former items * Coins Gold: 10 Silver: 161 Copper: 23 Abilities Tabaxi abilities *Feline Agility *Darkvision *Cat's claws (20 ft climbing speed) Feats * Acrobat - lvl 0 Monk abilities * Unarmored Defense * Martial Arts * Monk unarmed bonus attack * Ki ** Flurry of Blows ** Patient Defense ** Step of the Wind * Monastic Tradition: Way of the Drunken Master ** Drunken Technique * Deflect Missiles * Slow Fall * Extra Attack * Stunning Strike Quotations * "You look like an interesting bunch!" - Needle to Hixan & Co the first time they meet *"I'm friendly too!" - When riding in the cart to Regalis Trivia *Needle has the smallest strength score out of everyone in Hixan & Co